Drastik
|- |- The Rated R Shaman of Sexy |- Statistics Real name James Carroll Nicknames (As RRS:)The Guru of Greatness, The Shaman of Sexy, The Rated R Superstar, The Porthole to the Infinite, The Saturday Night Delight, The Hardcore Headliner, The Hardcore Holyman, The Manipulative Messiah, The Real Deal in Sex Appeal...(as St. Anger:) Satan's Sariphim, Lucifer, The Devious Divinity, The Dark Deity, The AntiChrist, Leatherfaced Lunatic, Demented Degenerated Height 6'5"/7'3" Weight 235 lbs./350 lbs. Date of birth April 1st, 1995 Place of birth Oakland, California Date of death Place of death Billed from Toronto, Ontario, Canada/San Quentin Prison Trainer(s) Masters, MR. DEDEDE, CM Ronn Wrestling Style Showman, Hardcore, High-Flyer/Powerhouse, Sadist, Hardcore Current E-federation(s) Extreme Answerz Wrestling, Answers Championship Wrestling, What The F*ck Wrestling Previous federation(s) Answers Championship Wrestling,World Wrestling Entertainment Chat,World Wrestling Alliance,All Wrestlng Alliance, The Truth of Wrestling,The Wrestling Lounge, Extreme Rated R Wrestling Handled by Joe In-ring debut EAW Showdown 1-January 2008 James Patrick Carroll(born April 1st, 1995), better known as The Rated R Shaman of Sexy '''or Saint Anger', is an American professional efeder who has preformed in several popular efederations as either a main eventer or midcarder. Known for his quick rise to fame through talented promoing habits, Carroll created an impressive style of work that brings many fans and new members to join and tune into him in action. Saint Anger is currently signed to the efederation, '''Extreme Answerz Wrestling'. Respectively, The Rated R Shaman of Sexy is currently singed to the efederation, Answers Championship Wrestling. Career On December 25th, 2007, The Rated R Shaman of Sexy signed a deal with Extreme Answers Wrestling after being introduced by main eventer and CEO, Masters. The next day Shaman introduced himself to chairman, Ronn, and writer, Mr. DEDEDE. Many expected the Rated R Shaman to become a huge asset to the business and quickly became a well known superstar in EAW. World Wrestling Entertainment Chat Several months after joining EAW, Shaman joined a large efederation, WWEC, which contained several veterans. The loud mouthed S.O.B. was quickly seen as a major heel and one of WWEC's most hated of all-time. Even with all of the hatred, Shaman was able to capture several WWEC championships including 2 WWEC World Titles. Rated R Shaman of Sexy continues to win record setting amounts of championships and recently his presence set off a riot in the efederation thus making WWEC's praised superstar, Adam, quit. He no longer is part of this efederation. Answers Championship Wrestling Months after joining EAW, Shaman looked to build his career and add more titles to his resume. During this lust for titles he joined another Answers based efederation known as ACW. There was a large amount of controversy dealing with Shaman joining ACW. First of all ACW and EAW were rival efederations and many felt he was being distracted from his EAW career. Secondly, it was speculated that he was offered championships so that he would join the popular efederation. This created an all out war that ultimately made Shaman lose popularity. He continued creating controversy and not being used. He quit ACW twice before signing for a third time and winning the ACW Hardcore Championship. Although Shaman lost the title the same night, he won it for a second time on Corruption and has claimed that "The Rated R Era has Begun". RRS continued in small feuds after losing his championship up until ACW died in early 2009. Shaman reasoned months after the closure of ACW, "If I took ACW halfway seriously, there would be no doubt I would have been a multiple time World Champion". With the revival of ACW in April 2010, the Rated R Shaman of Sexy decided to rejoin for the sake of fulfilling his world championship desires. On the opening show, Corruption, Carroll won the ACW Corruption World Championship in a Fatal Fourway against several ACW Champions from the past. However, after a small dispute with the ACW Co-chairman, Regulator, Carroll was essentially stripped of his world championship. However, Regulator was soon stripped of his duties and RRS was soon given his shot at the ACW Corruption World Heavyweight Championship at the upcoming FPV, Element of Pain II. At this FPV, RRS out-promoed Kevin Devastation substantially and defeated Kevin Devastation after spearing him through a glass table and barely throwing an arm over then-champion, Devastation, for the pinfall victory. Immediately following the show, RRS was traded to Chaos for Eric Darkthrone. Extreme Answers Wrestling The Rated R Shaman of Sexy Shaman was quickly noted to be a very talented young superstar and was added to a tournament for the EAW Hardcore Title, which is possibly the second most valuable title in EAW. For those who don't know, the Hardcore Title is contested under 24/7 rules meaning that anyone can pin the champion at any time for the title as long as there is a referee present. This makes the title the hardest one to keep. In this same tournament was Book of Wrestling, Hey Yo Chico, and Captain Charisma. All three of these men were notable threats to the hardcore title. Shaman would square off against Hey Yo Chico and Captain Charisma was going to face Book of Wrestling. That night Shaman won my match and advanced to face his opponent, Book of Wrestling for the Hardcore Championship. The next week Book of Wrestling and Shaman squared off in the square circle and put on one hell of a match. Midway through the match Captain Charisma interfered and hit his finisher on Shaman while BOW was down. CC pinned him 1...2...3 and was seen as being screwed over.Over the next few months he got his chances but CC would interfere and cause him to lose. Without the matches he's lost he would have a perfect record in EAW. CC continued to capture the hardcore title ( he won it 3 times) and finally Shaman had another match for the title many thought he should be holding. The Rated R Shaman of Sexy had a match for the Hardcore Championship against Captain Charisma, Hey Yo Chico, and Book of Wrestling in a fatal fourway glass walls match. This match was seen as one of the greatest matches in EAW history and one of the most EXTREME matches in all of efeds. The feud between Shaman and Captain Charisma boiled and both made amazing promos. Shaman and Charisma went on to face each other again on Showdown during a 24/7 title match where CC and his stable attacked him and his girlfriend turned on him causing him to lose his title and creating a very personal situation going into FPV, Pain for Pride. Shaman and Charisma fought in the highest rated match that night at Pain for Pride. The first match ended as a no contested because both men fell off the titantron resulting in nonresponsive competitors. But after a couple of minutes they continued to fight and ended up getting in a second match. Shaman hit his finisher and didn't let Sabina, his ex-girlfriend, interfere. He walked out of the arena as Hardcore champion. On Showdown Episode 13 Shaman proposed to his former girlfriend,Sabina, but she couldn't accept knwoing that Captain Charisma would be there for her. So she put her contract on the line in a loser leaves the brand Hardcore Championship/Money in teh Bank Style Steel Cage Match. The winner would walk away with the title and the girl and the loser would go to the secondary show, Dynasty. In one of the longest macthes in EAW history, The Rated R Shaman of Sexy and Captain Charisma fought for about 2 hours. They put on one hell of a show but when it was all said and done CC pinend the Hardcore Champion 1..2..3 and became champ. Sabina rushed to her boyfriend's aid as Charisma told Sabina that her contract was all his. Suddenly, CEO, Masters, walked out and announced that at Midsummer Massacre, an annual PPV, he would face Captain Charisma and The Rated R Shaman of Sexy in a Triple Threat in which the Hardcore and World Championships would be on the line. And if Shaamn were to win this match he would not only become EAW's first Undisputed Hardcore Champion but he would also have Sabina's contract released from CC. At Midsummer Massacre, the main FPV of the summer, Masters, Charisma, and Shaman faced eachother in one hell of a match. It was even most of the way through. There were many pin attempts and submissions locked in but in the end the crowd was shocked. Not because one of the three men one the championship, but because Mr. DEDEDE came running down the aisle to interfere. Putting the 24/7 to good use, he pinned the Hardcore Champion, Captain Charisma, and then pinned the EAW Champion, Masters, therefore becoming the EAW Undisputed Hardcore Champion. Shaman was kept on Showdown because he wasn't pinned an won his girlfriend's contract. On the next Showdown The Rated R Shaman of Sexy faced Mr. DEDEDE in a match he always looked forward to having. The mactch was set to be for the the Undisputed Hardcore Championship but after a couple of minutes of fighting, MvM aka Mr. Knocka, Mr. DEDEDE's opponent at Midsummer Massacre, interfered by MKOing (RKOing) Shaman not once but twice. Afterwards, DEDEDE grabbed a guitar filled with glass and thumbtacks and smashed it over he head of Shaman. MvM MKOed DDD and dragged him on top of Shaman thus screwing Shaman out of the win. Shaman was injured by the guitar shot. He was diagnosed with a splintered peice of wood from the guitar slicing threw he skin and getting wedged in his bloodstream. At the same time he was diagnosed he proposed to Sabina for the second time and she accepted. He had a successful surgery removing the piece of wood. His wedding is set to be at the next EAW PPV/Super-Show, King of Extreme. In the weeks leading up to the wedding a mysterious figure, Jamez, kept stalking Shaman's fiance. Finally at the wedding, ETR came and ruined it by attacking Shaman. At the Dynasty after King of Extreme, ETR faced Shaman after playing several mind games with him. Sabina came in to help Shaman and tried to hit ETR with her title belt but missed and hit Shaman, costing him the matchup. Shaman defeated Knocka and accepted ETR's Street Fight match at the PPV, Road to Redemption. This match was changed to a triple threat match with ETR and the returning, Makaveli. The Rated R Shaman next appeared on Dynasty as one of the last draftees in EAW's draft. He was put in a surprise World Heavyweight Championship matchup, hit his finishing move, the corkscrew moonsault, and pinned Then-World-Heavyweight-Champion, Impact, to win himself his first world title. At the next FPV, Showdown vs. Dynasty, Shaman took on his old foe, Captain Charisma, in a Glass Walls Match to decide brand supremacy. The long fought battle ended with the World Champion, RRS, winning. The following Dynasty, despite a severe leg and knee injury created in Shaman's previous match, he took Regulator (the National Extreme Champion) on in a Champion vs. Champion match and lost after missing a spear. Impact was waiting in the locker-room and then decided to use his rematch clause against Shaman for the next Dynasty. But that next week when Shaman was supposed to take on Impact, HRDO came out chokeslammed Shaman and Impact picked from the scraps to obtain the World Heavyweight Championship. Looking for vengence, Shaman stressed the fact that he was still in contention for the Championship and had a rematch clause which he would use in the following weeks where he faced Impact in the match he claims that he created, The Glass Walls Match. In that match, Shaman expanded his winning streak inside the Glass Walls match by pinning Impact for his third win inside the glass walls and his second World Championship Reign. Shaman was then faced with one of Dynasty's newest competitors, Mr. DEDEDE, who was moved to Dynasty as a result of the EAW Draft. The history between the two men was resparked and Mr. DEDEDE made it clear that he was gunning for Shaman's World Title. He was added to a Reckless Wiring poll to see who Shaman would face at the next Dynasty FPV. The fans would get to decide who Shaman would defend his World Title against, whether it be Regulator, Impact, or Mr. DEDEDE. The next week, DDD and RRS brawled around the arena until DDD was arrested by arena security. Later in the feud, at Reckless Wiring, Shaman lost his World Championship to Mr. DEDEDE. Following the feud, RRS fought in various small-scale feuds and eventually was fired from Extreme Answers Wrestling in mid-summer. He returned in late August 2009 hoping to restart his career, but after frustrating losses and complaints on his character's use, RRS ultimately retired from EAW for good. Saint Anger Several days after RRS' retirement, former opponent, Y2Impact, was set to face Kevin Devastation and The Dark Emperor, former tag team champions, in a tag team contest with a partner of his choosing. Much to EAW's surprise, Saint Anger, who had first appeared in EAW in early May of 2009, was chosen as the partner, dominated, and defeated the former tag team champions with Impact. This was the beginning of The Order of the Angels. Saint Anger continued to dominate members of EAW in matches including singles, tag, and handicaps in which St. Anger was the victor in every contest he participated in. Besides that, Anger also interfered in several other matches including Regualtor vs. Impact and the Interbranded Championship Scramble, where Anger prevented the current champion, James Montell Johnson, from retaining his World Championship, this making St. Anger's tag team partner, Y2Impact, the Interbranded World Champion. Following the match, The Order of the Angels announced their chase for both the World Tag Team and Tag Team Championships being held by Robbie V and Viper. At King of Extreme II, the Order of the Angels received their shot at the Unified Tag Team Champions, RoViper, and were successful in capturing the Unified Tag Team Championships with apparent ease. As champions, the Order of the Angels were dominant and Saint Anger extended his winning streak to pass MvM's previous record of a 21-0 streak. Saint Anger received three Interbrand Championship opportunities, none of which were one-on-one matches. With the disappointing pinfalls of other competitors in matches such as fatal fourways for the Interbrand Championship, the streak was not broken and Saint anger was not crowned champion. Soon thereafter, Impact fell to a pin in both the Unified Tag Team Championship match with Mr. DEDEDE and Captain Charisma and, also, the following Number One Contender's match for the Unified Tag Team Championships against the Ryding Regulationz, Matt Ryder and Regulator. Saint Anger has since been part of various singles matches where he has stretched his streak to a near 30-0. Saint Anger is mainly known for his dominance, promoing habits, and creativity. According to his promos, he is currently an inmate at San Quentin Prison (California), specifically on death row for apparent murders. His promos are the longest of any kind in any Yahoo Answers Based Efederation and contains possibly the most graphic material on the promos page. "I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with my partner's mind, but it's definitely redefining what a monster is," Impact has said. It is assumed that Saint Anger and The Rated R Shaman of Sexy are the same person playing under two gimmicks, but while in XWF, RRS denied knowing or even caring about anything that had to do with EAW. Xtreme Wrestling Federation After his departure from Extreme Answers Wrestling, The Rated R Shaman of Sexy moved to another efederation, Xtreme Wrestling Federation. Although Shaman had been part of the federation for some time, he hadn't been very active. While still being part of EAW, Shaman was offered a writing job by Regulator, Chairman of XWF. He began writing for Saturday Night Attitude but was then moved to writing Thursday Night Resistance. During this period of time, Shaman won his first set of XWF Tag Team Championships with Cena29. Together, the two XWF extremists were dominant, winning most matches in tag and singles competition, but in a Tag Team 3-Way Elimination Tables Match, Shaman speared his partner through a table, ultimately, causing his team to lose. Cena and RRS, although barely coexisting, made their way into XWF Xtreme Rulez: Night to Fight with the tag Team Championships. With Shaman dominating portions of the match and Cena helping along, Cena grabbed both titles in the TLC match and won his team the match. RRS and Cena were still tag champions of XWF. After the match, RRS was hit in the face with a sledgehammer by his partner and a week later would lose his Tag Titles after no-showing for half of the scheduled Tag Team Title Match against Regulator and Lethal Consequences. Cena29 retired after being speared by RRS. Later that night, Gage "The Rage" Smith and Impact faced each other in a glass tables match for the XWF World Championship. While both men stood on the ladder trading blows, Shaman knocked the ladder over, making both men plummet through two glass tables. After review by officials, it was declared that GTRS had retained through a draw. It is speculated that if it weren't for Shaman knocking the Ladder over, Impact would have been crowned XWF World Champion that night. Shaman faced Impact in a Street Fight the week after with GTRS as the special guest referee. RRS won the match but was attacked by GTRS afterwards and left out cold in the ring with his battered opponent. Later during the feud, RRS, GTRS, and the newly crowned XWF Champion, Regulator, engaged in a Triple Threat Match at Extreme Retribution for the World Title. But after an interference by Cena29, RRS lost the match and Regulator retained. Following Extreme Retribution, RRS participated in the King of Xtreme Tournament. In the first round, he took on Instant Game and Carlos in a Triple Threat Ladder Match, redeeming himself by winning the match and moving onto round two. After losing the tournament, however, RRS was excited to eventually get a world championship opportunity in his near future. Much to his dismay, XWF closed before RRS ever got another shot at the XWF World Championship. Disappointed and frustrated, Shaman left XWF for EAW hoping to forget about XWF and the time he wasted there. RRS returned however and was undefeated going into Unleashed where he would defend his newly won XWF World Heavyweight Championship. With a quickly changed main event, RRS defended his World Title against Impact, Regulator, and HBB, three multiple time world champions. As the underdog, RRS won and remained undefeated, retaining his title yet another night. It should be noted that Shaman won various titles in his previous months with the Xtreme Wrestling Federation including the United States Championship, Hardcore Championship, and Intergender Tag Team Championships (With Allie). The Rise and Fall of Extreme Rated R Wrestling In 2008 The Rated R Shaman of Sexy decided to run things his way. He developed an efederation of his own called Extreme Rated R Wrestling (ERRW). The efed rose fast and had an impressive writing staff and graphics managing staff including some of the most well known efederation superstars. The efederation gained impressive characters and was ready for it's first show. With three brands and some new, never before seen ways to roleplay, superstars became active as did ERRW. After a couple of months, controversy was created and Mr. DDD obtained the password to the site. The night Mr. DDD obtained the password, he logged in and deleted the site thus creating lack of trust and chaos. Mr. DDD was fired and replaced by an apprentice. The efederation rebuilt itself with more advanced sections and work but the writers quit and the efed ultimately became defunct. Rated Xtreme Wrestling RXW was the third efederation created and managed by The Rated R Shaman of Sexy. Offering new ideas and styles of work he hired a large amount of writers and owners thus making it difficult for the efederation to die. Initially, the plan was to create a very violent version of wrestling including very adult material and some offensive material to go along wit hit. RXW pushed the bounderies with Impact, Shaman, and MvM as owners. Impact, Shaman, and Ozz were formerly the writers of RXW while MvM was graphics manger. Mr. DDD was signed as General Manager even though he deleted the previous site created by Shaman. Shaman dropped this efed because he decided to be more concerened with Extreme Answerz Wrestling. But in April 2009, Shaman revived the efederation under the name of Rated Xtreme Wrestling instead of Rated X Wrestling. Shaman approached his new efederation in a different manner. Instead of having several chairmen, Shaman decided to run the efederation by himself, using other employees such as Jake Imp@ct, Mister K, and Robbie V, for help. In the Second version of RXW, he introduced an old ACW policy, the contract system, alongside a completely original, copyrighted system, referred to as the Point Regulations. The Contract System allows the extremists to give more information, describe their character more fully, and choose specific things such as contract clauses and most used weapons. The Point Regulations was a very new system in which the extremists must promos, write matches, and/or make videos in order to gain "Extreme Points". Those Extreme Points could be cashed in at any time to buy specific things such as Title Matches and Titantrons. Each task has specific rules and point values. The points are counted by the Rated R Shaman of Sexy. However, RXW offers very demanding conditions. For example, if you resign from RXW without permission, you are eligable to job and still be used. After several months of shows, recaps, and FPVs, RXW slowed to a stop while RRS focused on his XWF writing career. RXW is currently an idle efederation awaiting it's next FPV, All Systems Fail. The Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Federation XWF, a relatively popular efederation was speculated to have been hacked and deleted by jealous ex-members. Among the few suspects to have deleted the site were Captain Charisma and The Rated R Shaman of Sexy. Captain Charisma had quit only 1 week before the site had been deleted and was obviously angry at XWF Owner, Regualtor. The Rated R Shaman of Sexy had fought with Regulator only 2 weeks before the site was deleted thus making him a possible suspect or accomplice to CC, who was also known as a hacker. Thee Rated R Shaman of Sexy had taken offence to some things that the XWF owner had said and went on "a rampage" saying things about how Regulator's efederation was insuperior to Extreme Answerz Wrestling, Shaman's main efederation. Regulator denied it and suposedly said that EAW would be nothing without XWF but Shaman fired back saying that XWF was built off of EAW and would be nothing if it weren't for EAW. Charisma was immediatley pointed out as a very possible suspect but Regulator continued searching for an answer to his question; Who destroyed his prized efed? Soon he contacted Shaman and asked him several questions. Shaman pleaded innocent and asked to start over but Regualtor still didn't believe him. The next day Shaman was contacted once again about deleting the site but he denied it again. But CiC told Regualtor that Rated R Shaman had done it. This created a fight between Shaman and Regulator. Regualtor did not believe Shaman but believed CiC but Shaman claimed that CiC was simply mad at him for banning him from the site for six hours. He had tried to get back at Shaman by writing vile threats and comments on this very wiki and saying he had hacked and deleted XWF with his accomplice Captain Charisma. Shaman then stated that he would not have the patience or knowledge to hack a site especially freewebs, which is "unhackable". CiC and Reg both pointed out that Shaman, out of rage, may have decided with Charisma that XWF should be hacked and deleted. Shaman argued by saying he wouldn't do such a thing and that he couldn't work with his rial, Captain Charisma because they have gotten into so many fights and have said so many things that it would be impossible to coexist. Reg and CiC still couldn't believe The Rated R Shaman of Sexy and soon brought up a possible peice of evidence. HeartBreakKid Fan, a well known vixen of efederations, had been contacted by the hacker and that hacker admitted to her that he did delete XWF and that she wasn't to tell ANYBODY. This made HBKF someone with extremly important information. Rated R Shaman of Sexy, a good friend of HBKF's, told Regulator and the jury that HBKF could never be able to work with Captain Charisma and that, if she did know Shaman and Charisma were working toether, she'd blame Charisma for the whole thing and deny that Shaman did it. On August 8th, 2008, The Rated R Shaman of Sexy convinced CiC, the man who blamed Shaman of doing it, and HBKF to come clean and admit that he hadn't done it. This finally convinced Regulator that Shaman was innocent and he was free of the charges pressed against him. EAW Awards In December 2008, EAW gave awards to the top superstars, the worst superstars, and the unforgettable legends of efederations. The Rated R Shaman was nominated for several categories. Below is a list of the announced awards Shaman was nominated for (in italic) and awards he won (in bold). Fastest Rising Superstar Best Hardcore Champion Showdown Extremist of the Year Breakout Superstar of the Year Best Feud(with Captain Charisma) Match of the year(Shaman vs. Captain Charisma-Pain for Pride) Extremist of the Year Gimmicks Over the year The Rated R Shaman of Sexy was in efederations he had several unique gimmicks. The Original Shaman The original shaman had some original jokes and played off a gimmick similar to Johnny Nitro when he moved to ECW. He was extremely arrogant but rising fast. He didn't care if you were a veteran or not and he'd always show up and tune in for shows. Some say that he was ignorant which may have been the case since he was a rookie. "Snapped" Rated R Shaman This second gimmick Shaman had created was even more loudmouth and didn't give a damn what you said or who you were. His jokes and insults became more crude and som of his comments became less friendly. Many thought he needed to take a minute and realize what a SOB he was. Shaman created many enemies and fought many times with his rivals.In promos he would cuss excessively and rant more than promo. He would storm off every once in a while after getting angry but would usually come back. Grandmasta Sexxxay After using a gimmick with a bad attitude and an angry character, Shaman tried out a completely different style of promos and stepped into a totally new territory. He became EAW's wigger, as many would say. In the chat he'd talk smooth and jokinly, off the chat he would bust a rhyme, and on the promo page he'd rap all day and night. He was seen as a Vanilla Ice or Macho Man Randy Savage character for this short time but this was one of his more popoular gimmicks. "Bad Attitude" Rated R Shaman This gimmick that the Rated R Shaman of Sexy appeared first when his rval, Captain Charisma had said something offensive. Shaman snapped out of joking Grandmasta gimmick and went into a more serious mood. During this period of time the fights were extremely intense many jokes said went way too far and many of Shaman's promos were unbelievably AWESOME. Fights with Charisma appeared almost 3 times a day and would last to about an hour long usually ending with one of the owners stepping in and stopping the fights. Many times Shaman appeared bipolar or intolerant of any jokes about him from CC. Many times the figths became personal and it made the feud light up as the greatest feud in the business. After the match at Pain for Pride between Charisma and Rated R Shaman of Sexy the smack talk continued and the fights lit up with even more insults that went too far. With all of the fights the owners of Extreme Answerz Wrestling decided that The Rated R Shaman of Sexy should face Captain Charisma in a steel cage match. But the loser of that match would leave the brand and go to Dynasty. This caused many questions and a serious worry between all of the superstars. What would happen to the biggest feud in the business and how will it end?! Mr. DEDEDE 2 According to EAW Chairman, Ronn, Shaman was becoming a mini Mr. DEDEDE. Originally, Shaman took it as a joke but soon enough he realized that he would have to fill Mr. DEDEDE's shoes one day. He now watches DDD's ways of doing things and learns from the lessons tought by him. It is speculated that Mr. DEDEDE will retire October 30th, 2008 thus making Shaman head Showdown writer. With several other retirements being discussed, Ronn has supposedly chosen several members who in his opinion will be able to guide EAW in the right direction. Among the few was The Rated R Shaman. When he found out that Ronn was planning this he stepped up his game and decided to help the business rather than help himself. A New Rated R Shaman After giving out spoilers for Dynasty and being fired Shaman said these words: "Over the past couple of weeks I have made some very important decisions. Some of them voluntary and others out of reach. But I'm here today to sincerely say I'm sorry. Starting in August I was confronted with a number of situations that induced stress and eventually shortened my temper. People have asked to see, to talk, to be with the 'old' shaman but honestly he is out of reach. This efederation has shaped me but it's pressure has compressed me into something I dread to be. I have changed. And this change has affected not only my career, but also, by life. My mentality is weak at the moment as is my pride. I made not only one mistake but several. I have lost my trust from everyone- my enemies and my friends. I have cheated several people of their fame and pride. But most of all I have disgraced the name of Extreme Answers Wrestling. I do regret everything I have said and everything that I have done. I sadly did prove that actions do speak louder than words. So I stand here today not asking for pity, not asking for anything not even my job back. I want to say I am sorry. No configurement of actions or words could ever express how much I truly mean it. I have hidden my doings with words and excuses but to today I say there is no word or excuse that could cover my actions. What I have done is unforgivable but by apologizing I'd like to make this situation a little lighter. Remember that I will do anything to create a better image for Extreme Answers Wrestling. What I did has burned a hole in me. I made that hole. My grandmother once said "Keep your words soft and tender because you may have to eat them tomorrow." I truly wish I had listened to her because I am eating my words right now. Good night." Wishing to change, he offered to join once again as a writer and start over. He worked hard and attempted to change. As he changed, EAW did too and EOW eventually merged. Shaman didn't support the merge but tried to deal with it. When the number of noobs grew, Shaman was became fed up and began getting angry but eventually realized that he should deal with his problems in a different way. He was soon named Burnout's writer ad is currently writing for the brand. Shaman also got everything off of his chest and told the efed world that he is actually 13 years old, not 15. His actions in the past weeks have changed many opinions and many have been saying good things about the improvement. Mr. DEDEDE reportedly told Shaman, "You're a good kid. You have your ups and downs but one day you're gonna be just as big of a legend as I am and I want you too be bigger than that...". Mr. DEDEDE's words have, in Shaman's words, "inspired" him and has encouraged him to be the best he can be. Shaman on Edge The Rated R Shaman was told of various mood swings and said to have dealt with a form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder which was causing him to act differently in the efederations he had joined. This lead to small conflicts that slowly ate away at wear Shaman stood. When CM Ronn, chairman of EAW, had a computer virus and had to leave for several weeks, EAW was given a death sentence from other efederations since it seemed unlikely that EAW would survive without the Chairman. Extreme Answerz Wrestling made WWEFan Interm-Chairman, Makaveli Co-Chairman and Showdown Writer, and Shaman as Dynasty Writer. The efederation actually thrived and The Rated R Shaman eventually was given the password to the site and was made an owner. Only a week later, after the three men disagreeing on things, the password was changed and RRS wasn't given it again. Along the 2 or more months Ronn was gone Shaman made comments like "Fuck Ronn" supposedly to jokingly poke fun at the chairman. When Ronn visited the site, Mak told him that Shaman had supposedly said "Fuck Ronn" seriously which in turn had Shaman stripped of his ownership. A week later when Shaman fought with Mak about the incident of him telling Ronn incorrect information, Shaman threatened to give spoilers to show WWEFan, then Interm-Chairman, an example of how Mak might react. Shaman was already upset that Mak had given a Dynasty spoiler (that WWEFan would be drafted to that brand) and told the chatroom that he would tell anyone who would be the next EAW Hardcore Undiputed champion (Showdown's World Title) if they private chatted him. Shaman was immediately fired by Makaveli and wasn't rehired until days later. He was not given back his writing job and is yet to stop fighting for what he thinks he deserves. He was given the Edge gimmick and picture base he wanted and is planning on changing his ways and putting aside his stress. Weeks later, Mak's disgust for RRS worsned and eventually, Mak snapped at RRS and fired him from EAW. Shaman moved to XWF but was said "yet to have changed" as he's said. Rated R for "Rebellion" After the confrontation with EAW Management for yet another time, RRS moved to XWF where he became an owner and writer for the establishment. During this time, RRS won a few tag team championships and was regarded as one of XWF's coverboys. With the departure of RRS from EAW, other semi-highly regarded sueprstars like Regulator and Bobby Ca$h resigned from the efederation and moved to XWF. This caused a mini-war between XWF and EAW, especially due to the match altercations that had to be completed in order to keep the grand-show, Pain for Pride II, alive and able to happen on the set date. Due to these altercations, superstars like Extreme Enigma won matches that they were not originally intended to win. It is rumored that RRS was set to win the Grand Rampage before he was taken out for issues with management and then set to win the Cash in the Vault Ladder Match at Pain for Pride II before he was fired due to the conflict with then EAW Owner, Mak. During this period of rebellion, RRS' pictures were leaked to EAW through WWEFan. WWEFan, being a friend of Mak's, showed the pictures of RRS to Mak who, in turn, posted the picture and a screenshot of an instant messaging conversation of RRS explaining to Mak that he was sorry for what he did. Inside this blog, a written explination was put below the pictures and talked lowly of RRS. During this time, members of EAW commented while RRS was away from his computer and on vacation in Lake Tahoe, California, adding to the controvery. This blog sparked the use of EAW Forums which would soon thereafter become a trending topic on EAW. When RRS returned from his vacation a week later, he wrote a reflection on the past controversies with EAW and XWF. This period of RRS' career is considered the epicenter of controversy for RRS. The Return After a long break from EAW and the death of XWF, RRS returned back to EAW under the alias of "DMS" in order to witness Pain for Pride. "It was dissappointing to see how much EAW has dropped without some of the guys there," RRS had said regarding the event. Soon enough he returned as RRS and eventually entered sporadic feuds which did not interest him. The motivation level had severly dropped for Shaman and he did not have a good start to his career. Only two months after he rejoined, he retired from efeds as RRS. Soon after, Saint Anger joined EAW as Impact's mystery partner on a Showdown in which Saint Anger and Impact won against former tag champions Dark Emperor and Kevin Devastation. The Transformation Streak Saint Anger became the dominating force in EAW, posting the longest promos ever with the most intense subjects and advanced writing style. He was in the top three top promoers and regarded as the hardest working extremist in EAW. In turn he began a winning streak, headign towards surpassing MvM's previous streak of 20 consequtive victories. Meanwhile, RRS also recieved a part-time Showdown writing spot to help Showdown General Manager, Mister K, with the writing. He also is a co-owner of EAW Magazine and has begun to grow on EAW Management once again. In Efederations Moveset :Signature Moves ::*Moonsault ::*STO ::*Sharpshooter ::*Lionsault ::*Missle Dropkick ::*Dropkick ::*Spear ::*Cult Mutilation ::*Canadian Back Rack Piledriver ::*Diving Legdrop ::*Blackout (Shiranui Kai) ::*Assault Driver ::*C4 ::*Sic Kick (Superkick) ::*Dancing Legdrop ::*Springboard Moonsault ::*Shooting Star Press ::*Spinning Wheel Kick ::*Hurricanrana ::*Downward Spiral (Leg Hook Reverse STO) ::*Tornado Plancha ::*One Man Con-chair-to :Finishers ::*Set2Rest (Tombstone Piledriver) ::*Legtrap Sitout Chokeslam ::*Ride the Lightning (Backrack into an F-5) ::*''Spear'' ::*''Corkscrew Moonsault'' ::*''Kanadian Killa (Top Rope Canadian Destroyer)'' ::*''Corkscrew Neckbreaker'' Managers *Sabina(July-November/December 2008) *Impact(October 2009-May 2010) Influences *'Mr. DEDEDE' Theme Music ::*"Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed ::*"Ain't No Make Believe" ::*"Never Gonna Get it" by Akon ::*"Dead Memories" by Slipknot ::*"Walk" by Pantera ::*'"Hate Me Now" by Nas' ::*"Freak on a Leash" by KoRn (as Saint Anger) ::*'"5150" by James Carrol'l (as Saint Anger) Championships and Accomplishments :Answers Championship Wrestling ::*ACW Corruption World Championship(2 Time) ::*ACW Hardcore Championship(2 Time) :Answers Wrestling Federation 2.0 ::*AWF 2.0 World Championship (1 Time) ::*AWF 2.0 World Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/ Nick) :Classic Wrestling Association ::*CWA Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/ Impact) :Extreme Answers Wrestling ::*EAW World Heavyweight Championship (2 Time) ::*EAW Hardcore Championship(2 Time) ::*EAW World Tag Team Championship(1 Time--Part of Unified Tag Championships) ::*EAW Tag Team Championship(1 Time--Part of Unified Tag Championships) ::*EAW Triple Crown Winner ::*''EAW Showdown Extremist of the Year Award'' ::*''EAW Breakout Superstar of the Year Award'' ::*''EAW Best Feud Award (with Captain Charisma)'' ::*''EAW Match of the Year Award (vs. Captain Charisma at Pain for Pride I)'' ::*''EAW Extremist of the Year (Nominated)'' ::*''EAW Fastest Rising Superstar (Nominated)'' ::*''EAW Best Hardcore Champion (Nominated)'' ::*''EAW Most Valuable Extremist Award (Week 23)'' ::*''EAW Champion(s) of the Week Award (Week 25)'' ::*''EAW Most Valuable Promoer Award (Week 17)'' ::*''EAW "Beef of the Week" Award (Week 17,20,&25: Order of the Angels vs. RoViper(17,20), Order of the Angels vs. Montell Smooth & Speedy(25))'' ::*''EAW Match of the Week Award (Week 23&26: St. Anger def. Extreme Enigma(23), St. Anger def. Captain Charisma(26))'' ::*''EAW Rising Star Award (Week 22)'' ::*''Showdown Writer (1 Time)'' ::*''Dynasty Writer (3 Time) '' ::*''Burnout Writer (1 Time) '' ::*''Turbo Co-Writer (1 Time)'' :Extreme Hardcore Wrestling ::*EHW Hardcore Championship (3 Time) :Midnight Championship Wrestling ::*MCW World Championship (1 Time) ::*MCW Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 Time) ::*MCW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) ::*MCW Triple Crown Winner :Rated Xtreme Wrestling ::*RXW Hardcore Heavyweight Championship (2 Time) :Rising Star Wrestling ::*RSW World Championship (1 Time) :The Truth Of Wrestling ::*TTOW SNT World Championship (1 Time) ::*TTOW TNT World Championship (1 Time) ::*TTOW Undisputed Championship (1 Time) ::*TTOW SNT Tag Team Championship (2 Time w/ Ozz and Cena29) ::*TTOW TNT Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/ Ozz) :World Wrestling Alliance ::*WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) ::*WWA Pure Championship (1 Time) ::*WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/ MvM) ::*''WWA Writer (1 Time)'' :World Wrestling Entertainment Chat ::*WWEC World Championship (6 Time) ::*WWEC US Championship (2 Time) ::*WWEC Hardcore Championship (4 Time) ::*WWEC European Championship (3 Time) ::*WWEC Tag Team Championship (2 Time w/ CM Ronn and Nick) :Wrestling Fans Forever ::*WFF Tag Team Championship (1 Time) :Xtreme Wrestling Federation ::*XWF Undisputed Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) ::*XWF World Championship (1 Time) ::*XWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) ::*XWF Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 Time w/ HBKF) ::*XWF Hardcore Championship (2 Time) ::*XWF 24/7 Championship (2 Time) ::*XWF United States Championship (1 Time) ::*XWF Tag Team Championship (2 Time w/ Mak and Cena29) ::*XWF Triple Crown Winner ::*XWF GrandSlam Champion ::*XWF Hall of Famer (Thirteenth) ::*''SNA Writer (1 Time)'' ::*''Resistance Writer (1 Time)'' :What The F*ck Wrestling ::*WTFW World Championship (3 Time) ::*WTFW Master Jackoff Championship (2 Time) ::*WTFW XXX Division Championship (2 Time) Match results EAW: Straight Wins: 85 Straight Losses: 4 Draws: 1 Losses w/ interference: 6 DQs: 0 No Contests: 3 Trivia Shaman was born in the same hospital as WWE/WWF superstar, The Rock Shaman is the oldest of three children Shaman is related to the first Hawaiian King, Kamehameha I (United the Hawaiian Islands) Shaman is the only efed wrestler in the history of Yahoo Answers to hold an ACW, EAW, XWF, EHW and WWEC Hardcore Title in his career Shaman is the only efed wrestler in the history of Yahoo Answers to hold an ACW Hardcore Championship and an EAW Hardcore Championship at the same time Shaman is a Triple-Double Champion (Has held 10 World, 10 2nd Tier, and 10 Tag Titles in his efed career) Shaman is an XWF Original and participated in the first main event to win the Inter-Gender Tag Titles Shaman had the shortest title match in EAW history, 3 seconds, after losing to Game thanks to an interference by Captain Charisma Shaman vs. CC was voted "Show Stealer of Pain for Pride" The Shaman vs. CC feud lasted over 7 months and was filled with breath taking fights, rants, extreme promos, and some of the best insults in efeds The Rated R Shaman of Sexy is known as the fastest rising WWEC star and has held all of the titles he can win on that efederation Shaman was originally going to use the name "Truble" (pronounced Trouble) Shaman is undefeated in The Glass Walls Match (5-0) defeating Chico, MVP, and CC for the Hardcore Championship in Glass Walls I, CC for brand supremacy in Glass Walls II, Impact for the World Heavyweight Championship in Glass Walls III, Collin in RXW, and The Dark Emperor for brand supremacy in Glass Walls IV. Shaman was the first, and only, EAW extremist to win awards in all Most Valuable Extremist Categories Shaman's longest promo was 37,748 words as St. Anger and 3,065 words as RRS. Both were made in EAW.